Verdades Mentirosas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Unidos por el destino, y una conocida en común muy escurridiza, dos seres totalmente diferentes emprenden una difícil búsqueda que los hará encontrar mucho más de lo que jamás pudieron imaginar. / ¡Reto FanFiction! / ¡Premio para Chintiwiwis!
1. Chapter 1

Verdades Mentirosas.

-Diga su nombre y su especie.- el intimidante trol de dos metros de altura miró despectivamente hacia la pequeña mujer con alas de mariposa color rojo que pretendía entrar a la taberna la cual era su trabajo resguardar.

-Soy Kurosaki Karin, y preferiría no decir mi especie. ¿Puedo pasar?- murmuró cansinamente, pues llevaba horas viajando y realmente apreciaría un asiento y un poco de néctar líquido ahora mismo.

-Necesito que me digas tu especie, niña.- gruñó malhumorado el trol. –Sí no me lo dices, asumiré por tu apariencia que eres una hada, y las hadas están prohibidas desde que el esposo de la jefa huyo con una.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien.- rodó los ojos. –Solo para que lo sepas, no soy una hada, soy una ninfa, hay una gran diferencia.- siempre le molestó que la confundieran con hadas. –La mayoría de las hadas son pequeñas, solo las poderosas pueden hacerse grandes, y todas las hadas tienen alas, las ninfas solo algunas. Las ninfas solo son mujeres y las hadas pueden ser hombres o mujeres. Además las hadas tienen reyes y son muchísimas, las ninfas somos pocas y solo podemos reproducirnos con seres de otras especies por lo cual…-

-Sí, sí, sí. No te pedí un listado de todas las cualidades de tu especie. Puedes pasar.- el malhumorado trol se hizo a un lado.

Karin rodó los ojos, pero decidió entrar antes de que le dieran más problemas que pudieran mantenerla lejos de su preciado néctar.

Cuando llegó a la barra, un trol más pequeño y delgado la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Hada?-

-Ninfa.- contrarrestó malhumorada.

-Oh.- le sonrió amablemente. -¿Qué quieres de tomar?-

-Un vaso de néctar líquido, el más dulce, por favor.- tomó su pequeña bolsa hecha de pétalos de flores rojas que su hermana había hecho para ella y buscó por unas cuantas monedas. -¿Cuánto sería?-

-¿Tienes oro de las minas u oro del emperador?-

-Oro de las minas.-

-En ese caso serán cuatro monedas.- le tendió su bebida y agarró las monedas que le dio a cambio. -¿Y de qué eres ninfa? ¿Alguna flor?- dedujo por su vestimenta que consistía más que nada en pétalos de grandes flores rojas envueltos bellamente alrededor de su cuerpo voluptuoso.

-Nah, mi hermana es ninfa del girasol, así que le gusta jugar con flores y eso. Ella me hizo esta ropa. Yo soy ninfa de un volcán.-

-¿Hay ninfas de los volcanes?- se mostró sorprendido. –

-Hay ninfas de cualquier porquería. Deberías ver a la ninfa de la carrera de cien metros.- sonrió con diversión mientras se bajaba de un sorbo la mitad del néctar.

-¿Hablas en serio?- cuando ella asintió, el trol soltó una estridente carcajada. –Vaya, y yo aquí creyendo que lo sabía todo sobre las otras criaturas fantásticas.- negó con la cabeza. –Como sea, ninfa de un volcán, ¿qué te trae por estos húmedos y verdes lares?- dijo haciendo referencia al bosque lleno mayormente de lagos.

-Oh, sí.- por un momento había olvidado su objetivo principal. –Estoy buscando a un dragón guardián de la montaña de hielo más alta. Hitsugaya Shiro o algo así… Me dijeron que suele comer aquí. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puedo encontrarlo?-

-Bueno, pues en su montaña ¿o no?- se notó confundido.

-Imposible.- negó con la cabeza. –Se nota que no sabes mucho. Sí invades el santuario que custodia un dragón te matará primero y preguntara después. Necesito contactarlo fuera de su preciosa montaña.- rodó los ojos, fastidiada por tener que tomarse tantas molestias que consideraba estúpidas.

-Bueno, supongo que tu dragón es uno de esos que tiene una forma humana también ¿verdad?- ella asintió. –Sé de ese tipo de dragones que siempre conservan un rasgo fantástico aún en esa forma, así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es buscar al tipo más "draconiano" aquí.- se encogió de hombros. –Aún no es la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegue esa hora vendrá mi reemplazo, tal vez él pueda ayudarte más.-

-De acuerdo, gracias.- sin más pidió otro vaso de néctar y fue a buscar una mesa donde sentarse, agradeciendo cuando halló una en un rincón y junto a una ventana.

Bebió su bebida esta vez más lentamente mientras esperaba que llegara el reemplazo del trol delgado para interrogarlo, pero a los pocos minutos una sombra cubriéndola la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Estás en mi mesa, ninfa.- se habría alegrado de finalmente ser reconocida primero como una ninfa en vez de una hada, pero entonces alzó la vista y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada al encontrarse con unos espeluznantes ojos turquesas pertenecientes a un hombre joven de cabello blanco enfundado con una pesada gabardina.

-Lo siento…- tomó su vaso ya vacío y comenzó a retirarse, pero una idea de repente la golpeó. -¿Tu mesa? ¿O sea que vienes seguido por aquí?- lo miró esperanzada. Él solo la miró con frialdad, pareciendo molesto de que aún no se haya levantado.

-¿Quién sabe?- murmuró desinteresado mientras se sentaba frente a ella, todavía esperando que se fuera.

-¿Por casualidad conoces a Hitsugaya Shiro, un dragón de las montañas heladas?- ante esa pregunta, la más leve chispa de interés iluminó esos peculiares ojos.

-No es Hitsugaya Shiro.- gruñó irritado. –Es Hitsugaya Toshiro.- enfatizó bien la primera silaba del nombre. –Y soy yo. ¿Cuál es tu asunto conmigo?-

-¡Oh, gracias al cielo!- prácticamente se lanzó sobre la mesa, sujetándose desesperada de su gabardina. -¡He estado buscándote por meses! ¡Eres la única pista que tengo! ¡Te daré todo el oro que quieras pero por favor, por favor necesito tu ayuda!- suplicó sacudiéndolo con cada palabra.

Él la apartó de un manotazo, gruñendo de una manera tan amenazante que Karin se obligó a sí misma a volver a su asiento.

Los dragones eran las criaturas más poderosas de todo el reino fantástico, más los guardianes de cosas tan antiguas como las montañas heladas, y ella era una simple ninfa que sí bien era excepcionalmente poderosa para las de su especie y tenía ciertos trucos heredados de parte de su padre, todavía seguía siendo un insecto fácil de aplastar para un ser tan poderoso.

-Algo tan insignificante como oro es irrelevante para mí. Mis montañas están llenas de ese metal, no necesitó más.- ella comenzó a desesperarse, preguntándose cómo conseguiría que la ayude ahora, pero él continuó antes de que pudiera rogarle. –Dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres de mí. Sí considero noble tu motivo podría ayudarte. En caso contrario, habrás perdido tu tiempo.-

La mujer tragó saliva, pensando cuidadosamente qué palabras usaría antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Yo… necesito encontrar al hada Matsumoto Rangiku, he oído que tú la conoces bien.- lo miró esperando confirmar lo que escucho.

-En efecto, ella prácticamente me crió.- asintió. –Es difícil de encontrar, sería una gran molestia para mí hallarla y aun no escucho un noble motivo.- la miró fríamente.

-Estoy en eso.- carraspeó. -¿Has oído hablar de la tradición esa que dicta que las hadas regalen dones a las niñas recién nacidas?- al verlo asentir, continuó. –Bueno, entonces imaginó que has oído hablar también de que a veces esos dones terminan perjudicando a las niñas…-

-Claro, todos escuchamos de la princesa que casi cae dormida por toda la eternidad junto con todo su reino.-

-Sí, esa historia es muy popular.- rió nerviosamente. –En mi caso no es tan grave… Verás, cuando era una recién nacida, dos hadas vinieron a regalarnos dones a mí y a mi hermana gemela.- comenzó. –Una de esas hadas era, por supuesto, Matsumoto Rangiku, la otra era Hinamori Momo, ella fue la que me dijo que acudiera a ti.-

-Nos criamos como hermanos bajo la mira de Matsumoto y nuestra abuela, pero no creía que siguiera sirviendo junto a ella.- la miró un poco desconfiado.

-En realidad se suponía que solo Rangiku-san iría ese día, pero ella no estaba en las mejores… condiciones, así que vinieron juntas.- explicó. –Momo-san le otorgó a mi hermana Yuzu el don de la exquisitez culinaria; "Para que el estómago de sus hijos esté siempre contento".- rodó los ojos mientras recitaba el hechizo. –Y a mí me otorgo una hermosa voz; "Para cantar las más dulces canciones de cuna".- volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Eso suena como ella.- él también rodó los ojos. –Hinamori siempre antepone la maternidad ante todo, no podía creer que le tomará tanto tiempo tener hijos.- Karin asintió, recordando que ella solo había tenido una hija recientemente.

-Sí, aunque todos apreciamos el don de Yuzu, ya que es una cocinera excelente.- sonrió al recordar a su dulce hermana. –Está embarazada de hecho, así que pronto sus hijos podrán tener los estómagos contentos como quería.- rió, antes de decidirse a continuar al ver la cara gruñona e impaciente del dragón. –Los dones de Rangiku-san, sin embargo…- hizo una mueca. –Fueron mucho más… peculiares.- hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué les otorgó?- alzó una ceja, un poco más interesado por la curiosidad.

-Bueno… a decir verdad… ella estaba un poco borracha cuando nos hizo su visita.- tosió incómodamente. Hitsugaya frunció el ceño con desaprobación, pero no pareció sorprendido, más bien resignado. –A Yuzu le dio el don de casamentera.- rodó los ojos otra vez. –Y a mí… bueno… el don de siempre decir la verdad.- bufó.

Hitsugaya se vio confundido.

-¿Por qué tales dones?-

-Aparentemente, su marido acababa de volver a dejarla y ella estaba un poco dolida. Así que le dio ese don a mi hermana para "ayudar a las mujeres como ella a encontrar buenos hombres que no las dejen" y a mí me dio ese don para "sí alguna vez le digo a mi esposo que lo amó, él sepa que es verdad".- gimió hastiada. –Yuzu sabe aprovechar su don, ¡pero no hay forma de aprovechar lo que me dio! ¡Fue prácticamente una maldición!- se lamentó. -¡Y todo porque no dejaba de decir que su esposo era un bastardo mentiroso y abandónico! ¡Lo peor es que luego me enteré que volvieron a estar juntos!-

-Hmm. Entiendo tu problema.- asintió comprensivamente. –Y aunque me gustaría ayudarte, temó que todavía no puedo considerar eso un noble motivo. Y un dragón solo ayuda cuando se trata de un noble motivo. Temó que tendrás que seguir viviendo así y…-

-¡Espera!- lo frenó. -¡Aun no he terminado!- cuando alzó una ceja, ella respiró profundamente antes de seguir. –Hay más. Verás, mi familia tiene una deuda con el emperador.- él se vio sorprendido. –Mi madre casi muere por una enfermedad cuando yo era pequeña, y el emperador consiguió que una de sus hadas la sanara, pero a cambio de una gran suma de dinero que hemos estado pagando toda nuestra vida desde entonces. Recientemente… encontré una forma de pagar la deuda definitivamente.- se mordió el labio. –Un joven comerciante muy rico se enamoró de mí al escucharme cantar, y me pidió ser su esposa. Cuando se enteró de la deuda me ofreció su ayuda para pagarla sí le decía que sí, a lo que acepte.- sus dientes se clavaron con más fuerza en su labio inferior. –Pero él comenzó a tener dudas, y me dijo que no quería atarme a un matrimonio infeliz sí realmente no lo amaba. Yo le dije que quería casarme con él, sin embargo… él pidió que le dijera que lo amo…-

-Y no pudiste.- terminó él por ella. –Porque eso sería una mentira.-

-La fecha límite del pago se acerca.- murmuró la joven ninfa. –Necesito casarme con él, necesitó mentirle.- bajó la mirada, avergonzada. –Sé que no es una noble razón, pero sí no pagamos a tiempo, el emperador le pedirá al hada que revierta su hechizo. Y mi madre volverá a enfermar y morirá.- lo miró suplicante. –Por favor… por favor ayúdame.- juntó las manos. –Solo la misma hada que hizo el hechizo puede revertirlo, y sí no encuentro a Rangiku-san… mi familia perderá toda esperanza.-

El intimidante dragón la miró en silencio por un momento, antes de dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-Está bien.- dijo lentamente. –Te ayudaré a encontrar a Matsumoto. Pero sí en un mes no lo logramos, entonces te dejaré por tu cuenta.- ella tragó saliva, pero asintió, tomando lo que podía. –Sin embargo… ahora solo quiero almorzar. ¿Almorzaste ya?- inquirió.

-Umm… no…- pestañeó, un poco abrumada por el cambio tan brusco de tema.

-Pide lo que quieras. Yo invito.- hizo una seña al nuevo trol que estaba detrás de la barra, uno mucho más alto que el anterior pero igual de delgado. –Come bien. Nos espera un largo viaje.-

Ella asintió, tomando uno de los menús que el trol dejó en la mesa frente a ellos. Ordenó escarabajos asados recubiertos de miel y hongos fritos, aparte de otro vaso de néctar líquido. Él, por otro lado, ordenó prácticamente todo lo que sea carne de mamíferos en el menú y agua del ártico.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, él la invitó a las montañas heladas para recoger suministros que necesitaría, y ella aceptó honrada, sabiendo que el lugar que debían proteger era sagrado para los dragones. Se sentía muy halagada con que le permitiera ir.

-¿Y quién protegerá este lugar mientras estés fuera?- preguntó curiosa después de veinte minutos de babear por la belleza del paisaje helado. –No quisiera que algo le pasé mientras estás ocupado por un asunto mío. Es tan hermoso…- suspiró encantada.

-Hay habitantes del frío que consideran estas montañas su hogar, tienen sus modos de avisarme si llegaran atacantes. Tampoco es que haya muchas amenazas para este lugar. Solo un ocasional buscador de oro que cree que puede burlar mi guardia.- bufó. –Creo que estará bien un par de semanas sin mí, hace décadas que nadie viene.- ella asintió, todavía asombrada por la gran belleza del lugar. -¿Tienes bolsas contigo, verdad? También toma todo el oro que puedas cargar.- hizo una seña hacia la gran montaña acumulada.

-¿E-está bien que tome este oro? ¿No es sagrado o algo así?- lo miró dudosa.

-Está bien si tienes mi permiso. Además no es sagrado, no en realidad, solo está aquí para que lo tomen los habitantes de las montañas sí llegaran a necesitarlo. Pero la mayoría no sale de aquí así que apenas lo han tocado.-

Karin hizo una mueca. Este era el dinero de esas adorables criaturas que la habían tratado con tanta amabilidad mientras subían la montaña. No se sentía bien tomarlo como sí nada, así que solo tomó dos puñados y decidió dejarlo así. Hitsugaya al verla rodó los ojos y se acercó para meter en su bolsa otros dos puñados, luego tomó la mochila que tenía en la espalda y la descolgó de sus hombros para llenarla de más piezas de oro.

-Oye, no es necesario…-

-Te dije que tomes tanto como puedas cargar. Créeme, lo necesitaremos.- la miró fríamente antes de volver a colocarle la mochila. –Ahora vamos, ninfa. Estás perdiendo valiosos minutos de tu mes.- ella suspiró y lo siguió mientras salían de la cueva de hielo.

Mientras salían, Karin no se sorprendió al ver esperando por ellos un grupo de haditas de las nieves con grandes sonrisas. Normalmente las hadas no eran de su agrado, pues solo se había topado con presuntuosas hadas de los bosques, pero estas haditas de las nieves tenían la inocencia de unas niñas, ya que nunca salían de sus montañas y no habían sido corrompidas por la maldad de las civilizaciones más grandes.

-¡Hitsugaya-sama, Hitsugaya-sama!- las haditas rodearon al dragón mirándolo con gran admiración. -¿De nuevo se irá?- preguntaron con tristeza y pucheros.

-Temo que sí.- asintió. –Ya saben qué hacer si alguien ataca.-

-¡Sí!- gorjearon contentas. Luego rodearon a Karin. -¿Segura que no eres la novia de Hitsugaya-sama?- preguntaron por millonésima vez. -¡Es que eres muy linda!-

-¡Sí! ¡Y tienes alas como nosotras!-

-¡Y sus hijos serían tan tiernos!-

Karin rió nerviosamente, negando con las manos.

-Ya les he dicho que no. Su adorado "Hitsugaya-sama" solo me está haciendo un favor.- les explicó pacientemente una vez más.

-¿Pero se van a casar luego, verdad?- preguntaron ilusionadas.

-No, no.- no sabía qué decir para explicarles.

-Suficiente, niñas.- frenó él con voz suave. –Es imposible que un dragón guardián y una ninfa se casen, así que quítenselo de la cabeza.- masculló firmemente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- las haditas de inmediato empezaron a lloriquear.

-Bueno…- Karin se frotó el brazo incómodamente. –Personalmente no puedo vivir demasiado lejos de mi volcán o perderé mi fuerza, y supongo que Hitsugaya no puede abandonar su misión de custodiar estas montañas… así que…-

-En efecto, tiene razón.- el hombre miró severamente a las haditas. –Es imposible, así que ni lo piensen.- las haditas lloriquearon aún peor que antes.

-Oh, vamos. Seguro que pronto aparecerá alguna ninfa de las nieves mucho más bonita que yo para casarse con su adorado Hitsugaya-sama.- intentó consolarlas.

-¡Nadie será más bonita que Karin-chan!- lloraron a coro, lanzándose sobre ella para abrazarse a su pecho y rostro, enviándola a sentarse sobre la fría nieve.

Luego de otros diez minutos intentando quitarse de encimas a las adorables pero pesadas haditas, finalmente pudieron seguir su camino para bajar de las montañas, despidiéndose del resto de amables criaturas de las nieves en el proceso.

-¿Cuántas horas puedes volar?- preguntó él luego de que compraran algunos suministros en el mercado.

-¿Cargando todo esto?- hizo una mueca. –Tres horas.-

-¿Solo tres?- indagó incrédulo.

-¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera se supone que las ninfas vuelen! No todos tenemos grandes y fuertes halas de dragón ni huesos livianos de hada que nos permitan volar toda la maldita semana.- gruñó ofendida. Toda la vida las otras ninfas se impresionaron por su gran capacidad de volar. No dejaría que la ofendiera esta criatura arrogante ahora.

-Lo que sea.- rodó los ojos. –Bien, volaremos tres horas hasta el noreste y luego descansaremos, ya será de noche y no es seguro para una ninfa estar tan expuesta a mantícoras o dragones malignos, sin mencionar las estirges.- Karin hizo una mueca al pensar en esos chupasangres o las otras aterradoras posibilidades. –Y no tengo ganas de cuidar de ti.- agregó.

-Oye, puedo cuidarme sola.- ok, tal vez no de un dragón maligno, pero las mantícoras y las estirges eran muy estúpidas.

-No, no puedes. Las ninfas son sumamente codiciadas por los seres malignos, sí no es para comerte, entonces es para obligarte a tener a sus hijos. ¿Qué tu madre no te educó bien acerca de los peligros que te acechan?- la miró con desaprobación.

-¡Claro que sí! Sé muy bien las repugnantes razones por las cuales muchos quieren apoderarse de una ninfa.- se cruzó de brazos. –No tienes que tratarme como si fuera débil y patética. Derrote a un leviatán de camino aquí.- presumió con la barbilla en alto.

-¿Hmm?- la miró con una ceja en alto. –Eso es bastante impresionante para una ninfa, supongo. Aunque para mí no son más que insectos.- eso la hizo desinflar lo poco que su ego se había elevado cuando pensó que tenía intenciones de halagarla.

-Como sea. Seguiremos tu plan, supongo. Volar tres horas y descansar.- se encogió de hombros, intentando pretender no estar afectada por sus frías palabras.

-Muy bien, entonces.- ignorante a su gesto decaído, él se quitó su gabardina, rebelando que no llevaba nada más que un pantalón debajo, y se ató la gabardina en la cintura mientras dos grandes y majestuosas alas de hielo surgían de su espalda. –Vamos, entonces.- sin embargo… por más bellas que fueran sus alas, Karin no les estaba prestando mucha atención que se diga. -¿Qué pasa, ninfa? Te dije que vamos.-

-Oh, lo siento.- murmuró aun con los ojos fijos en su pecho y sus abdominales. –Solo estaba mirando tus músculos.- confesó con la cara roja, maldiciendo por millonésima vez en su vida tener que decir siempre la verdad. –Vamos, quiero encontrar a Rangiku-san lo antes posible.- suspiró resignada desplegando sus alas y emprendiendo vuelo. Él la siguió al poco tiempo, evitando deliberadamente mirarla a la cara.

Esto ya había sido incómodo, pero ahora acababa de empeorarlo diez veces más.

Volaron las tres horas en un silencio espantoso que la hizo aburrirse hasta límites insospechados, hasta que finalmente ella empezó a cansarse pocos minutos después de que el sol se haya puesto, y volaron un poco más desviándose solo unos cuantos kilómetros del noreste para aterrizar en un pequeño pueblo donde buscaron un lugar para quedarse.

Al encontrar una posada, pidieron dos habitaciones y ella se quedó boquiabierta ante el precio de cada una.

-Te dije que necesitaríamos todo el oro posible.- murmuró presuntuoso el hombre de cabellos blancos.

Karin se sintió aliviada de que finalmente volviera a hablarle, y arrepentida de no haber traído más dinero con ella. Esperaba que Hitsugaya haya traído el oro suficiente.

Esa noche se separaron para ir cada uno a su propia habitación, y a la mañana siguiente él golpeó a su puerta y le dijo que lo siguiera para desayunar algo y luego volarían otras tres horas.

El desayuno aligeró un poco las cosas entre ellos y cuando partieron a volar por los cielos otra vez, la ninfa finalmente se animó a hacer la pregunta que estuvo toda la noche rondando por su cabeza.

-Oye, Toshiro…- él la miró irritado, pero ella no le hizo caso. -¿Hacia dónde vamos, exactamente? ¿Rangiku-san está en el noreste?- lo miró curiosa.

-Primero, es Hitsugaya.- gruñó. –Segundo, ella podría estar allí, aunque lo más probable es que no. Pero allí vive alguien que tal vez sepa dónde podamos encontrarla.-

-Oh… ¿Y cuánto tardaremos en llegar?-

-A este ritmo de volar tres horas y descansar… Unos cinco días.-

-¿Tan lejos?- se quedó sin aliento.

-Bueno, con mi velocidad normal y sin pausas llegaría en poco más de un día… pero a velocidad de las alas de una ninfa…-

-Sí, sí, eres tan superior a mí, lo sé.- rodó los ojos.

No se dijo ni una palabra más y cuando se cumplieron las tres horas buscaron otro pueblo y aterrizaron. Descansaron un tiempo y luego fueron en busca de algo para almorzar. Una vez con sus energías repuestas, volvieron a volar otras tres horas y luego bajaron para descansar en una laguna, donde ella le pidió que se fuera para que así pudiera tomar un bien merecido baño.

-Bien, pero ten cuidado con las criaturas de un lago.- advirtió él. –Grita sí me necesitas.- ella rodó los ojos.

Él era tan arrogante. Entendía que podía destrozarla solo con chasquear los dedos, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que menospreciarla siempre que la oportunidad se presentaba. La hacía sentir tan inferior…

Las ninfas eran guardianas de la naturaleza, poseedoras de una gran belleza para desorientar a los ingenuos y que no sospecharan del poder que les brindaba su elemento. Todas eran mujeres, por lo cual dependían de otras especies para reproducirse, la mayoría se decantaba por humanos y se apareaba con el estricto propósito de tener una hija a la cual enseñarle y extender su legado, sí nacía un varón su especie sería la del padre y las más crueles llegaban a abandonarlo.

Su madre no era cruel de ninguna manera. Su primer hijo fue un varón, y ella lo amaba absolutamente así como amaba a sus dos hijas, y ellos la amaban al igual que su padre. No podían permitirse perderla, por eso Karin tenía que casarse con ese comerciante y salvarla. Y por eso tenía que aguantar a Hitsugaya con la boca cerrada, sin dejar que la verdad de su creciente disgusto por él escapara de su boca maldecida con sinceridad. No la malentiendan, estaba muy agradecida con él, pero su actitud hacía estragos en su autoestima. Y tener que soportarlo en silencio tampoco la ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Terminó su baño sin problemas, excepto por un duende de agua que se quiso pasar de listo pero fácilmente espantó enviándolo a correr con el trasero en llamas.

-¡¿Toshiro?!- llamó una vez estuvo vestida con sus pétalos otra vez. -¿Dónde estás?-

-Viendo que estabas tardando demasiado, tome un baño también.- casi chilla cuando él apareció de la nada detrás de sí. –Fue lejos de tu lago, así que no te preocupes porque pueda haberte espiado.-

-Créeme, eso no me preocupa.- sonrió divertida al imaginarse a Hitsugaya Toshiro rebajándose al nivel de un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas acechando a una ninfa bañándose.

-¿Y por qué es eso?- alzó las cejas.

Ella gimió. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarlo?

-Bueno…- antes de que la verdad le brotara espontáneamente, ella frenó a su boca para poder pensar en una mejor forma de decirlo. –No creo que tú… seas del tipo… pervertido.- carraspeó. –Quiero decir, seguro has vivido milenios y solo piensas en proteger tus montañas y ser todo noble y poderoso…- él comenzó a mirarla de una manera que la puso realmente nerviosa. –Simplemente no puedo imaginarte…- su garganta comenzó a arder en necesidad de escupir la verdad. –No creo que seas… como…- no debía decirlo, él la estaba mirando muy mal, debía cerrar la boca en este instante. –Un… hombre…- y… lo dijo.

Diablos con su estúpida maldición.

Hitsugaya expulsó aire por la nariz, y ella pudo decir que realmente acababa de joder todo.

-¿Acabas de poner en duda mi virilidad?- rugió entre sus dientes apretados.

Ella se quedó de piedra. Sabía que estaba enojado, pero no esperó que tanto.

-B-bueno… realmente eres un dragón así que… no sé porque te sentirías ni remotamente atraído por una ninfa como yo.- intentó arreglar su situación, aunque podía ser que sus nervios nublaran su buen juicio. –Quiero decir, tal vez te gusten las dragonas o criaturas de las nieves femeninas, no puedo imaginarlo aunque puede ser, no sé, y ya sé que me desprecias así que…- calló al sentir de repente sus manos en sus hombros y se sintió a sí misma encogerse ante su mirada mortal de fría furia. –Umm… ¿Toshiro?- se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Acaso crees que soy alguna especie de anciano desalmado sin la más mínima pizca de debilidad ante una mujer hermosa que ha estado volviéndome loco con su aroma desde que me acerque a ella sin mencionar la escaza vestimenta que lleva?- su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos la observaban con tanta rabia contenida que empezó a temer por su integridad física, lo único que la tranquilizaba era que el agarre en sus hombros seguía siendo gentil.

-Umm… la parte de anciano desalmado sin la más mínima pizca de debilidad por mí… pues sí, sí la creía.- sabía que no debería haber dicho eso, era prácticamente firmar su sentencia de muerte. ¿Pero qué más podría haber hecho con la maldición que cargaba? ¡No podía callarse la verdad!

Él rugió peligrosamente, y ella creyó que la mataría ahí mismo, pero en cambio sintió sus labios contra los suyos, besándola salvajemente de una manera que, una vez superado el shock inicial, hizo que los dedos de sus pies se curvaran y espalda se arqueara. Aun así no llegó a corresponderle, a pesar de lo mucho que quería, porque rápidamente él se alejó y ambos se miraron jadeando.

-Ya ves… que soy un hombre.- la miró triunfante. Ella luchó por volver su respiración a la normalidad, y mientras estaba en eso fue que el shock de lo que acababa de pasar la golpeó. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al captar su mirada horrorizada. –Lo siento por eso, pero…-

-¡Idiota!- lo calló intentando patearlo, pero él la esquivo. -¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!- la miró confundido y ella gimió. -¡Robaste el primer beso! ¡El primer beso de una ninfa comprometida!- agitó las manos frenéticamente. Hitsugaya todavía no lo entendió. –Cuando nos comprometemos, las ninfas hacemos un juramento a nuestro futuro marido. El juramento es un montón de cursilerías, pero la parte importante es en la que decimos que a partir de que nuestros labios se toquen en el altar les pertenecemos en cuerpo y alma. Ahora que tú has robado mi primer beso, el juramento pasó a ser para ti.- lo miró desesperada porque comprendiera la magnitud de lo que acababa de pasar. Él amplió los ojos, pero no dijo nada. -¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Ahora no me puedo casar porque a los ojos de las ninfas soy tu mujer!- chilló histérica.

-No puede ser posible.- negó con la cabeza. –Dijiste que nuestros labios tenían que tocarse en un altar. ¡No estamos en un altar!- recalcó muy confiado.

-¿Ah, sí?- sonrió amargamente. –Para las ninfas, un altar es cualquier sitio elevado rodeado de flores. ¿Ya viste dónde estamos parados, verdad?- ambos miraron hacia abajo.

Para completo horror del dragón, estaban parados en un pequeño trozo de tierra ligeramente más alto que el resto de suelo.

-Flores.- murmuró mirando alrededor. –No hay flores así que…- calló cuando sus ojos se fijaron en unas pequeñísimas, diminutas flores blancas formando un círculo perfecto alrededor de donde estaban parados. –Tiene que ser una broma…- no podían tener tanta mala suerte. –Debes estar mintiendo.-

-No puedo mentir, Toshiro.- dijo con sequedad. –Pensé que ya había quedado claro.- él se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, y ella finalmente cedió y calló de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza. -¡Mira lo que has hecho, gran y varonil dragón Hitsugaya Toshiro! ¡Acabas de arruinarlo todo! ¡Ahora no podré casarme con el comerciante porque sí lo hago habré faltado a mi palabra y seré una desgracia para las ninfas y perderé mi poder! ¡No sirve de nada encontrar a Rangiku-san! ¡Seré una mujer abandonada y sin hijos y mi madre morirá! ¡Y todo porque querías demostrar el tamaño de tus…!...-

-¡Karin, tranquilízate!- la calmó llamándola por su nombre finalmente. –Tiene que haber una forma de revertir esto ¿verdad? ¿La hay?-

-Bueno…- empezó a tranquilizarse mientras pensaba en una posible salida. –Podríamos divorciarnos…-

-¡Divorciarnos! ¡Perfecto! Hagámoslo.- suspiró aliviado.

-No es tan fácil.- hizo una mueca. –Según las leyes de las ninfas, solo podemos divorciarnos por tres razones.-

-¿Cuáles son esas razones?- comenzó a preocuparse.

-Bueno… la primera es sí alguno de los dos es infértil.- lo miró esperanzada. -¿Eres infértil?-

-No lo creo. Se supone que debo dejar descendencia para continuar con el legado de los dragones de hielo. ¿Tú lo eres?-

-No.- gimió. –Todas las ninfas somos absurdamente fértiles, a menos que hayamos sufrido algún accidente o maldición.- gruñó.

-¿Cuál es la segunda razón?-

-Umm…- al pensar en la segunda, su rostro de repente se tornó de un rojo intenso. –E-es… in-insatisfacción s-sexual…- él también se sonrojó y ambos evitaron mirarse por un buen par de minutos, antes de que el hombre decidiera volver a hablar.

-¿Y la tercera razón?- preguntó apenas mirándola de reojo.

-La tercera sería…- se mordió el labio, intentando recordar. -¡Oh! ¡Rechazo de la madre del marido! Sí tu madre me rechaza entonces será una razón válida para un divorcio.- al ver su rostro pensativo, ella comenzó a entrar en pánico. -¡Dime que tienes madre!- rogó.

-No biológica… ¿Funcionaría una madre de crianza?- cuando Karin asintió entusiasmada, él bufó. –Tenemos otro problema. Esa madre de crianza es Matsumoto.- ambos gimieron. ¿Por qué la persona más difícil de encontrar? –Aunque en realidad es un poco conveniente… encontramos a Matsumoto, ella te rechaza como mi esposa, revierte el don que te dio y vuelves a tiempo para casarte con el comerciante.- al ver su mirada insegura, Hitsugaya suspiró y le colocó una mano en el hombro, sorprendiéndola. –No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Olvida lo del mes, me quedaré contigo hasta que todo se resuelva. Puedes confiar en mí.- aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo el corazón de Karin comenzar a latir de un modo que nunca antes experimentó.

-No digas eso…- suplicó con voz desesperada. –Vas a hacer que me enamoré de ti.- bromeó riendo alegremente. Él rodó los ojos.

Poco sabía Toshiro que, mientras las palabras eran verdaderas, la risa era muy falsa. Pero Karin había encontrado la forma de mentir con verdades, cosa que un don con complejo de maldición nunca podría evitar… menos cuando su frágil corazón estaba en juego.

Fin.

¿O no?

Bueno, sí... pero puede q continue en otro OS! Algun día :v

Sorry, en realidad no tenia planeado dejarlo ahí, pero me estaba saliendo muy largo y tenia otros 14 fics q hacer así q decidi dejarlo así xP Aunq si les gusta puede q le haga conti pronto, pero si no entonces puede q le haga conti igual... pero probablemente en unos cuantos años XD

Ojala q no haya sido muy raro y les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Mañana subire otros dos OS del Reto FanFiction q ya les explique en mi fic "Amenaza Potencial"

Género de este fic: Fantasía.

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Verdades Mentirosas.

Segunda Parte.

Llevaban varios días viajando hacia el noreste del Reino Fantástico y ninguno había vuelto a mencionar nada respecto a su matrimonio accidental desde que partieron de aquel bosque donde la "ceremonia" se realizó.

Mientras más lo pensaba, menos podía creer que eso realmente había sucedido. Era tan irreal y ridículo que no podía evitar preguntarse si alguna hada decidió jugarle una broma y en realidad llevaba días alucinando abandonada en la orilla del lago donde se había bañado. Ok, eso era estúpido, pero parecía más probable que estar casada con un todopoderoso dragón de hielo.

Él siempre fue muy callado, apenas habló en toda la semana que llevaban de conocerse, pero últimamente parecía haber perdido las cuerdas vocales. Le indicaba con gestos sí debían cambiar la dirección y cuando llegaba el momento de descender ni siquiera le daba un aviso, simplemente bajaba para aterrizar, a todas sus preguntas solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Parecía mudo y ella no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué de su actitud.

¿Estaba tan molesto por su matrimonio accidental? No parecía tan enfadado cuando pasó, de hecho fue bastante amable, tan amable que le derritió por completo el corazón. Es verdad que ese gesto fue pequeño en comparación con lo mal que la ha tratado desde que se conocieron, sin embargo no pudo evitar apreciarlo, no pudo evitar sentir que corría el peligro de enamorarse de él.

Aunque ese peligro disminuyó con el paso de los días, debido al silencio que estaban atravesando. Creyó que sus insultos sutiles eran dañinos, pero su indiferencia aún más. Bien que no la ignoraba del todo, aun así el que pareciera tan fastidiado de tener que hablar con ella o soportar su presencia la afectaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Todavía recordaba ese beso… y también sus palabras antes de que se lo diera. Él dijo que su aroma lo volvía loco, que tenía debilidad por ella, incluso la llamó hermosa. Su rostro seguía tiñéndose de rojo con solo recordarlo.

Cuando pasaron las cinco horas de vuelo, descendieron en una taberna, ya que la siguiente ciudad estaba a al menos otra hora de vuelo. Él se colocó su pesada gabardina y agachó la cabeza para entrar por la puerta de la taberna, que parecía predestinada a seres mucho más pequeños que dragones. Ella era lo suficientemente pequeña para entrar sin agachar la cabeza y apenas hacerlo hizo una mueca al escuchar las escandalosas y tintineantes risitas de hadas.

Había hadas por todas partes, con sus mesitas adheridas a las ramas del gran árbol de la taberna (a Karin le alegró ver el árbol dentro de la taberna, eso significaba que cultivaban su néctar fresco y más delicioso) y también muchas hadas volando de aquí para allá pintando de distintos colores las cosas. Cuando una ráfaga de brillitos volvió de color rosa al duende detrás de ella, se hizo un hechizo de protección sobre sí misma y luego volteó para ver a Hitsugaya.

-¿Quieres que te haga un hechizo de protección para las bromas de las hadas?- hadas de los bosques, le caían tan mal. Él solo asintió y ella rápidamente sopló sobre una de sus manos y la agitó hacia él, liberando una serie de brillos rojizos que rápidamente se hundieron en su piel.

Otra diferencia entre hadas y ninfas era que las hadas sacaban la magia de sus alas o de sus varitas, mientras que las ninfas la sacaban de su interior mayormente soplando o con besos (aunque eso era para hechizos más fuertes). No obstante, las ninfas recurrían mayormente a los poderes que les otorgaba la naturaleza, la magia en sí era mucho más agotadora que usar sus elementos dependiendo del tipo de hechizo, a una ninfa débil algo tan simple como protección de los coloretes de las hadas podría gastar un quinto de su energía. Afortunadamente ella era reconocida como una de las más fuertes de su especie, y la joven más fuerte en su reino, así que pequeños hechizos como eso no consumían casi nada de su energía.

Se sentaron en la barra y ella de inmediato pidió un gran vaso del néctar más dulce. Ya habían almorzado pero tenía que recobrar energía para poder volar otras cinco horas lo antes posible.

-¿Cómo que no tienen agua del ártico?- gruñó molesto su esposo no-deseado. -¿Qué acaso nunca tienen clientes del reino de las nieves?- reclamó a la camarera, una hada de altura humana. La forma más fácil de diferenciar a un hada poderosa con altura humana de una ninfa a simple vista era usualmente porque las alas de un hada eran mucho más brillantes y las apariencias de las ninfas mucho más hermosas. -¿No puedes traerla con magia?- siguió insistiendo el dragón guardián.

-L-lo siento mucho, señor, yo solo soy una maestra en las artes veterinarias, el hada de las nieves que teníamos fue despedida hace poco así que…-

-Agh, lo que sea.- se puso de pie de inmediato, asustando por completo al hada que chilló y se escondió detrás de una rama del árbol. –Te esperaré afuera.- murmuró antes de levantarse y salir, casi chocándose con el umbral de la puerta al salir.

Bueno… por lo menos volvió a hablarle.

-Tu esposo es realmente aterrador.- murmuró el hada. Karin quería con todas sus fuerzas decir que no era su esposo, pero eso sería una mentira, así que solo pudo asentir. -¿Por qué te casaste con él? Siempre creí que los dragones eran aterradores, y nunca antes vi a una ninfa casada con uno tan serio y temible.-

-La verdad nuestro matrimonio fue… bastante inesperado para ambos.- sonrió tensamente. –Pero él es… muy bueno besando.- admitió avergonzada.

-No lo parece, es muy guapo pero… solo emana frialdad. ¿Hace cuánto se casaron?-

Antes de que la verdad la obligara a decir "hace un par de días", se mordió la lengua y se forzó a decir otra cosa.

-Con ese hombre pareciera que fue hace siglos.- no era una mentira, los últimos días fueron unos de los más largos de su vida.

-¿Por qué lo aguantas? ¿Tienen hijos o te amenaza para que no lo dejes o algo así?- preguntó horrorizada.

-¡NO!- exclamó demasiado fuerte, deteniendo las risas de las haditas por un momento. –Lo siento.- carraspeó. –No tenemos hijos… y él no es malo, quiere ayudarme con mis problemas y tiene bonitos ojos y una linda sonrisa y a veces es irritante y me hace sentir inferior pero…- se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que de nuevo se estaba descontrolando en decir la verdad. Bebió un largo trago de su néctar y decidió volver a hablar ante la mirada expectante de la camarera. –Es una buena persona.- finalizó diciendo.

-Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte sentir incómoda.- sonrió. Esta hada del bosque no parecía tan mala. –Se nota que lo amas, ojala su relación sea duradera.-

Ella se mordió el labio para evitar decirle que no lo amaba, aunque una parte de ella no supo sí evitó decírselo porque era una verdad contradictoria a su matrimonio o por su incapacidad de mentir. Pero el no amarlo no podría ser una mentira, ni siquiera lo conocía, no realmente, solo un beso y unas palabras bonitas no serían suficientes para robarle el corazón, mucho menos después de la forma en la que la trató.

Una vez salió del bar se encontró con Hitsugaya esperándola justo junto a la puerta y quiso morirse.

¡Mierda! Los dragones tenían un oído excelente, seguramente había escuchado todo lo que le dijo al hada. Simplemente mierda.

-¿S-seguimos con el viaje?- quiso hacer como si nada pasara a pesar de que su rostro estaba ardiendo por la vergüenza.

Él la miró fijamente por un momento, luego se quitó su gabardina y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, desplegando sus alas y volando hacia el noroeste una vez más. Ella lo siguió después de soltar un largo suspiro.

Después de solo tres horas de viaje detuvo su vuelo y quiso bajar a un pueblo, pero ella tomó su muñeca, preguntándole confundida porqué parar ahora sí todavía podía volar cómodamente.

-La próxima ciudad está a cuatro horas de aquí.- murmuró en voz baja, evitando mirarla. –Y es donde posiblemente encontraremos a Matsumoto o al menos información sobre ella.-

-¿Ya estamos tan cerca? ¡Genial!- suspiró aliviada. –Entonces no es el momento de detenernos, continuemos y lleguemos lo antes posible. Puedo aguantar un poco más sí uso magia.-

-Ni hablar.- gruñó con ferocidad, haciéndola retroceder por la sorpresa y un poco de temor. –Ya oscureció, es peligroso para las ninfas volar de noche.-

-Oh, por favor.- se cruzó de brazos. -¿De nuevo subestimándome? Puedo cuidarme sola.-

-Insisto. Nos quedaremos a pasar la noche en ese pueblo y es mi última palabra.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡No eres mi jefe! Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí o que no tengas ganas de cuidarme, lo que sea, pero sabes que las criaturas de las tinieblas solo salen a medianoche, dijiste que faltan cuatro horas para llegar así que deberíamos llegar justo a tiempo antes de que salgan al acecho. Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos.- quiso jalarlo para seguir volando en dirección al noroeste, pero no logró moverlo ni un poco de su posición actual.

-No todas las criaturas de las tinieblas salen a medianoche, pronto manadas de estirges surcaran los cielos, y les encanta la sangre de las ninfas.- ella se estremeció.

-Es cierto… pero sí hago un hechizo de protección para disfrazar mi aroma entonces sí no los cruzamos directamente estaré bien.-

-¿Y qué pasa con los dragones malignos? Pueden salir cuando quieran, pero los que cazan ninfas para obligarlas a tener a sus crías prefieren salir en la noche. Es mejor no arriesgarnos, Karin.- volvió a llamarla por su nombre.

-Pero estamos muy cerca.- insistió. -¿No quieres deshacer este matrimonio rápidamente también?- estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

-Por supuesto, pero no voy a meterme en una batalla a muerte sin sentido por culpa de tu terquedad y…-

-Ah, ¿entonces no la quieres?- ambos se congelaron al escuchar una voz extraña. Voltearon, encontrándose con lo que claramente era un dragón en su forma humana, con alas color fucsia y cuernos extendiéndose desde su frente pasando a cada lado de su cabeza rapada con una franja de cabello puntiagudo en el medio. –Entonces dámela.- sonrió perversamente.

-¿Un dragón maligno?- se quedó sin aliento.

-Dragón maligno es un término muy feo, preciosa, mejor llámame Bazz-B.- le guiñó un ojo. –Los he estado siguiendo varios días, contemplando la idea de sí valdría la pena meterme en una pelea con el guardián de las montañas heladas por una sola ninfa, pero ahora que dices que no la quieres solo entrégamela y nadie saldrá herido.- su sonrisa se agrandó.

-Te conozco, eres el rey pirómano, incendiaste los bosques azules hace cinco años y eres buscado en siete de los ocho reinos.- Toshiro entrecerró los ojos. –Qué conveniente, necesitamos más oro, y me darán un buen montón por tu cabeza sí no nos dejas en paz ahora.-

Bazz-B se echó a reír de inmediato.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? El fuego siempre ha vencido al hielo, y tengo mucho de eso. También tengo mucho de ese fuego en la cama, preciosa. Escuche que eres ninfa de un volcán. ¿No te gustaría tener dragoncitos de fuego para criar? Se crían mejor en volcanes.- se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-¡Eww!- se estremeció. -¡Nunca, feo!-

-¡¿Feo?!- pareció profundamente ofendido. -¡No tienes idea de cuántas matarían por estar en tu lugar! ¡¿Acaso estás ciega y no ves el verdadero atractivo masculino cuando lo tienes en frente?!

-¡Me gustan con cabello, muchas gracias!- principalmente con cabello blanco… y ojos turquesas. Esperen ¿qué?

-¡Yo tengo cabello y muy genial, para tu información!-

-Suficiente.- Hitsugaya se llevó una mano a la sien. –Lárgate de una vez, no pienso dejar que te la lleves.- gruñó peligrosamente y el aire a su alrededor se hizo más frío de repente.

-Mira, amigo, dijiste que no la quieres de todos modos, y aunque sea una perra insufrible que no sabe apreciar la verdadera belleza todavía necesito una ninfa para tener descendencia, ya no soy tan joven, y esta es la más linda que encontré y además es ninfa de un volcán, es perfecta para mí. ¿Qué demonios hará un dragón de hielo con una ninfa de un volcán? Solo dámela y no te freiré el culo.- lo miró peligrosamente.

-Karin… ve a esconderte al pueblo. Yo me haré cargo de esta escoria.- le dijo sin apartar la mirada del tipo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Puedo ayudar!- bajó un poco más para tirar sus cosas y librarse de su peso así poder volar mejor. –Pelearé también.-

-No tienes oportunidad y lo sabes.- rugió él, haciéndola estremecerse. –Intentó protegerte así que solo lárgate antes de que él te secuestre o yo te mate por accidente.-

Ella lo miró dolida, él de nuevo la estaba haciendo sentir como un insecto inútil. Y tenía razón, pero…

-¿Lo ven? Ustedes son una pareja terrible.- se rió el tipo de cabello ridículo. –Ven conmigo, preciosa, yo te trataré con delicadeza… al principio.- sonrió perversamente.

Karin hizo una mueca de asco y se preparó para crear un arco y flecha de fuego, pero Hitsugaya agitó sus alas y solo la onda de viento la envió a volar varios metros lejos.

-¡Ve al pueblo, Karin!- ordenó antes de que el hielo se extendiera para rodear todo su cuerpo y adoptara su forma de dragón.

Un gigantesco, realmente muy grande dragón de hielo con peligrosas garras, grandes dientes y ojos rojos. Él rugió tan fuerte que ella tuvo que cubrirse los oídos, pero Bazz-B solo se carcajeó antes de cambiar también, transformándose en un dragón color fucsia con sus brazos, alas, pecho y cola cubiertos de fuego, él era mucho más pequeño que Toshiro, pero al menos tres veces más grande que su forma humana.

Karin solo pudo observar como comenzaban a pelear. Hitsugaya rugía estacas de hielo y las lanzaba en dirección al dragón de fuego, pero este a pesar de ser mucho más pequeño era muchísimo más rápido y lo esquivaba con facilidad para disparar de su boca y de sus garras rayos de fuego que siempre daban en el blanco aunque nunca hacían demasiado daño pero poco a poco podrían afectarlo.

Estaban bastante iguales, y ella tenía que hacer algo para voltear las cosas a favor de Toshiro así él lo quisiera o no.

 _"¡No tienes oportunidad y lo sabes!"_ al recordar esas palabras, su resolución decayó un poco. ¿Qué podría hacer una insignificante ninfa como ella para intervenir en la pelea de dos poderosos dragones?

Pero… ellos estaban peleando por ella. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Sí como una ninfa no iba a ser suficiente, entonces tendría que sacar los trucos que había heredado de parte de su padre.

La mayoría de criaturas que buscaban una ninfa para tener hijos las querían porque creían que ellas les darían hijos varones puros, porque querían conservar intacto su linaje, ya que las niñas nacían puramente ninfas y los niños puramente de la especie del padre, y eso era cierto... en la mayoría de los casos. Pero a veces los hijos podían heredar la capacidad de hacer magia sí es que la especie del padre ya no era capaz de hacerla, y las niñas podían heredar habilidades muy variadas de cualquiera que sea la especie del padre.

Kurosaki Isshin solía ser cabecilla del noble clan Shiba hasta que se enamoró de su madre y huyó con ella cambiando su apellido al de ella. Los Shiba eran famosos por ser herederos de la flama del sagrado fénix azul, y su padre había sido uno de los portadores de la flama más poderosos, pudiendo transformarse casi por completo en la encarnación del fénix. Karin había heredado un poco de esa flama, mezclada con sus propias habilidades pero allí estaba, dándole un poco más de fuerza que la que pudiera llegar a tener una ninfa normal.

Podía invocar solo una ala del fénix, y esta no sería azul como debería, sino roja, y eso le costaría una de sus alas de mariposa, volviéndola incapaz de volar probablemente por semanas. Tampoco podría mantener mucho tiempo el ala, ya que irradiaba tanto calor que podría quemarle la espalda y herirla gravemente.

¿Valdría la pena hacer esto aunque Toshiro de todos modos tenía más probabilidades de vencer? Pero él no vencería sin llevarse una grave herida, y era él al que necesitaban fuerte, también no se habría metido en este problema de no querer ayudarla con sus problemas. Se lo debía.

Los miró atentamente, esperando el momento para intervenir. Ninguno parecía cansado, Bazz-B lanzaba un rayo tras otro de su boca, manos y hasta su cola, logrando golpear a Hitsugaya casi siempre, aunque él rápidamente recubría las heridas, pero era incapaz de lograr golpearlo con nada más que unas cuantas estacas de hielo que tampoco le hacían mucho daño porque siempre se cubría con sus brazos cubiertos de llamas. El dragón de hielo solo necesitaría un golpe de sus garras o su cola, o bien atraparlo entre sus mandíbulas, y eso sería suficiente para dejar fuera de combate al sujetado del peinado ridículo. Al ver que Bazz-B le lanzaba un gran rayo de fuego con sus manos, boca y cola al mismo punto en la unión de su ala de hielo logrando derrumbarla, decidió unirse al juego.

Tomó aire y liberó la energía de su interior, invocando una gran ala casi del doble de su tamaño del lado derecho de su cuerpo, ignorando el dolor cuando esta inmediatamente rostizó su frágil ala de mariposa. El brillo del ala atrajo la atención de los dos dragones, y ella no desperdició su oportunidad y se lanzó hacia el dragón de fuego a gran velocidad.

Aprovechó que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para atacarla e invocó una nube de cenizas para bloquear su visión y usar su nueva velocidad para colocarse detrás de él y cortar su cola con sus duras plumas, tan duras que fueron suficiente para cortar la cabeza del leviatán contra el que peleó hace un par de meses antes de encontrarse con Toshiro.

Bazz-B rugió por el dolor, pero ella no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y le hizo un profundo corte en su brazo, no logrando cortarlo del todo debido a que él finalmente reaccionó y la golpeó con sus garras, mandándola a volar a varios metros y dejándole cuatro profundos cortes en su mejilla.

Él se volvió para lanzarle un poderoso rayo de fuego con su boca y terminar de matarla, pero en ese momento las mandíbulas del gigantesco dragón de hielo lo atraparon con una fuerte mordida que de inmediato crujió la mayor parte de los huesos en su cuerpo. La sangre escurrió por los dientes del dragón más grande mientras el pequeño rugía de dolor.

Una vez Bazz-B volvió a su forma humana, Hitsugaya lo liberó y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para deshacerse de la sangre en sus dientes y mandíbula.

-Miserable…- el pirómano lo miró con rabia desde el suelo, apenas con vida. -¿Por qué no simplemente me matas?-

Toshiro volvió a su forma humana y escupió un poco de sangre al suelo.

-Eres una de las peores cosas que he masticado.- gruñó con asco. –Y creí que te lo había dicho, ofrecen una buena recompensa por ti, pero ahora estamos en un pueblo bajo el dominio del reino de los bosques, y ellos ofrecen más dinero sí te llevamos vivo, así que temó que no tendré el placer de matarte yo mismo.-

-Hijo de p…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Hitsugaya alzó una mano hacia él y lo congeló por completo en un cubo gigante de hielo.

Karin vio todo eso desde el suelo sentada junto a sus pertenencias, sonriendo a pesar del profundo dolor que le causaban sus heridas. Esto le iba a costar un poco más que unas semanas para sanar, pero al menos Toshiro no salió herido y habían capturado exitosamente al dragón psicópata.

Cuando él bajó a su lado y la miró inexpresivamente, ella sonrió con un poco de arrogancia.

-Te dije que podía pelear.- alzó la barbilla, orgullosa del hecho de que dijera lo que dijera ahora no podía negar que no habría podido ganar ni tan fácil ni tan rápido sin su ayuda. No dejaría que la hiciera sentir inferior esta vez.

-Eres una idiota.- soltó con los dientes apretados, sus ojos llenos de rabia. –Te dije que te alejaras, que fueras al pueblo. Sí no hubieras estado cerca no habría tenido que contenerme y podría haberlo matado con un par de golpes.- ella abrió mucho los ojos. Ok, eso no lo había esperado. –Mira lo que sucedió por tu imprudencia, estás herida e incapaz de volar, todo porque no puedes dejar de lado tu maldita terquedad.-

Agachó la mirada de inmediato. ¿De verdad debió alejarse y él podría haber ganado fácilmente? No lo pareció pero era cierto que solo se quedó por terquedad, porque quería demostrarle que ella valía para algo. Solo logró demostrarse a sí misma que no lo valía.

-Lo siento.- susurró, poniéndose en pie. –Iré a buscar alguna curandera en el pueblo, tú ve a entregar a ese idiota.- empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo, queriendo alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible.

-Karin, obviamente no puedes ir sola, déjame llevarte a…- al sentirlo acercarse a ella, se tensó de inmediato y antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo lo interrumpió con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

-¡NO!- rugió molesta, luego se cubrió la boca con sus manos. –Yo…- tragó saliva, luchando por calmarse. –Quiero ir sola. Puedo ir sola, en serio.- la herida en su mejilla aún sangraba y el dolor en su espalda no había disminuido en nada, pero aún podía caminar sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser terca por solo cinco minutos?- se frotó las sienes. –Es peligroso que te dejé sola, iras conmigo y punto.-

-¡No quiero ir contigo!- volteó para mirarlo con furia. –No quiero verte ahora mismo, así que por favor… ¡ya déjame sola!- uso su única ala para volar un par de metros y luego se echó a correr hacia el pueblo.

Afortunadamente él tuvo la decencia de no seguirla.

Una vez llegó al pueblo llamó mucho la atención de la gente, y una pareja de elfos se le acercó para preguntarle sí necesitaba ayuda. La pareja ya tenía una edad avanzada, incluso para los elfos que vivían muchísimo tiempo, y parecían amables, así que decidió confiar en ellos y de inmediato la llevaron con una hada curandera.

Les dio un poco de oro a la pareja para agradecerles por su ayuda pese a sus protestas y luego de pagarle al hada por sus servicios se permitió dormir.

Cuando despertó, Toshiro estaba a su lado y la curandera lo estaba mirando aterrorizada mientras aplicaba pomada en su espalda desnuda. Karin se puso nerviosa de inmediato, muy consciente de que su ropa estaba doblada a un lado y solo estaba vestida con los pequeños trozos de tela que conformaban su ropa interior.

Tragó saliva y se frotó los ojos, pero no pudo levantarse sin que la curandera la mirara mal.

-Querida, tus heridas son demasiado delicadas como para que estés fuera de la enfermería. Te recomendaría estar en cama el resto del día y seguir viniendo a recibir mis cuidados por las siguientes tres semanas. Luego tendrás que tratarte por tu cuenta y tener mucho cuidado por al menos otro mes.- dijo severamente la mujer de gran tamaño para un hada, pero bastante enana como para pasar como una poderosa, debía ser de poder medio.

-Me temó que no tenemos tiempo para eso.- murmuró el dragón por lo bajo.

-¿Él de verdad viene contigo, querida?- preguntó en un susurro el hada, seguramente ignorante al hecho de que los dragones tenían uno de los mejores oídos en todo el reino fantástico. Ella asintió. -¿Es tu esposo?- incapaz de mentir, asintió otra vez. –Querido, deberías ser más considerado con la condición de tu mujer, está muy delicada, debes darle el tiempo que necesita.- dijo con firmeza aunque no sin un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

-Apreció su preocupación, pero no podemos quedarnos.- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Conoce alguna curandera más poderosa que pueda darle un tratamiento más rápido? De verdad debemos irnos lo antes posible.-

-Conozco una, pero cobra una cantidad de dinero muy elevada.- ante la insistencia del dragón, el hada suspiró. –El hada Unohana Retsu que vive al final de la calle central, normalmente sirve solo a la aristocracia y a los únicos que da tratamiento gratuito es a los niños del pueblo, para algo como lo que quieres el precio será muy alto.-

-Podemos pagarlo, ahora debemos irnos. Vístete, Karin, te esperaré afuera.- sin más que decir salió.

-Eres muy… aventurera… al casarte con un dragón, querida.- comentó nerviosamente el hada. –Pero imaginó que algo debe tener de bueno para haberte conquistado.-

-La verdad es que planeamos divorciarnos pronto.- en este momento no se sentía con ánimos de fingir que le gustaba estar casada con él. –Simplemente no logramos llevarnos bien.- él probablemente la estaba escuchando, pero no le importaba.

-Oh, bueno.- la mujer la miró con sorpresa. –Es una lástima, es muy guapo, pero es verdad que la comunicación es importante en un matrimonio, y él no parece del tipo que escucha.-

-No es malo, solo… no es el indicado para mí.- suspiró, recordándose a sí misma que solo estaban juntos por que accedió ayudarla y ahora tenían que reparar su tonto error.

Aquel beso no fue más que un estúpido capricho.

Cuando salió de la enfermería del hada enana, Hitsugaya estaba apoyado en la pared del lugar a un lado de la puerta. No había duda de que escuchó todo, pero no le importaba demasiado, porque sabía que a él no le importaba.

-¿Cómo están tu ala y tu rostro?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-Mal, pero ya no me duelen tanto como anoche.- contestó sinceramente como siempre. Él suspiró y, antes de que pudiera impedirlo, la alzó en brazos. -¡O-oye! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar!- bueno, tal vez se cansará con más facilidad debido a la gran cantidad de energía que gastó ayer, pero aún podía hacerlo.

-No quiero seguir perdiendo más tiempo. Debemos llegar a nuestro destino para poder encontrar a Matsumoto y deshacer este maldito matrimonio de una vez.- gruñó con ojos feroces.

Ella bajó la mirada. Cierto, la prioridad era deshacer su unión a la brevedad posible.

Sin más argumentos, dejó que la llevara hasta llegar al final de la calle central y conocer al hada Unohana, que la examinó y les advirtió del elevado precio de su tratamiento.

-Puedo cerrar por completo la herida en su rostro y sanar su espalda en su mayoría, aunque todavía le tomará un par de semanas para que su ala pueda volver a crecer con ayuda de su propia magia, ya que normalmente sí se pierde por complete no vuelve a crecer por sí sola. Por lo tanto, no podrá volar por un par de semanas, y no debes forzar el ala a crecer cuando no estás completamente recuperada porque será frágil y lo más probable es que rápidamente vuelvas a perderla.-

-Lo sé, no es la primera vez que pierdo mi ala.- sonrió nerviosamente.

Una de las razones por las que tardó tanto en encontrar a Toshiro era porque después de su pelea contra el leviatán tuvo que hacer gran parte del camino a pie por tardar meses en recuperar su ala.

-Pagaremos lo que sea necesario, por favor cúrala.-

Después de pagar una gran cantidad de dinero, abandonó la habitación y Karin bajó su ropa para que pudiera curar con más comodidad su espalda. Al poco tiempo su rostro también fue curado sin dejar ninguna cicatriz y salió de la presencia de la amable y poderosa hada curandera sintiéndose mucho mejor, ya casi no le dolía nada y se sentía aliviada de que no le haya quedado ninguna cicatriz que pudiera hacerla menos atractiva a los ojos del comerciante que salvaría a su madre con su dinero.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer si no puedo volar?- preguntó más tarde mientras almorzaban en un restaurante familiar. -¿Tomaremos carruajes o compraremos pegasos o algo así?-

Los pegasos eran más rápidos que una ninfa o que las hadas, y una de las criaturas voladoras más rápidas, aunque no llegaban al nivel de un dragón. Pero… eran increíblemente caros, y dudaba que los vendieran en este pueblo, probablemente solo los encontrarían en alguna capital o gran ciudad.

-Claro que no.- rodó los ojos. –Tendré que cargarte, eso es todo.-

-¿Qué?- se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿Cargarme? ¿Estás loco?- eso era tan indignante.

-No es como que pudieras retrasarme, no pesas nada, incluso sí cargaras con todo nuestro oro tu peso seguiría siendo insignificante para mí. Probablemente llegaremos más rápido a sí tuviéramos que ir a tu ritmo.- eso la ofendió, pero veía su punto.

-Como quieras.- ¿por qué discutir con él? Nunca la escuchaba, y de todos modos era la salida más fácil.

Aunque eso no significaba que sus palabras le gustaran.

-Por cierto, aquí tienes.- le arrojó una gran y pesada bolsa llena a rebosar de oro. Oro del emperador. ¡Oro del jodido emperador! Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. –Es tu mitad por ayudarme a derrotar a Bazz-B.- informó como si nada.

-P-pero sí yo solo te estorbe…- siguió mirando al dinero sin atreverse ni a tocarlo.

-Eso no quita que fuiste tú quien lo distrajo para que logré atraparlo, y el magistrado del pueblo estaba tan complacido por que hayas cortado su cola que hasta pagó dinero extra, eso también es tuyo.- acercó la bolsa un poco más en su dirección. –Tómalo.-

-Oh… e-está bien.- un poco insegura, tomó el dinero.

Era mucho, y del emperador, el doble de valioso que el oro de las minas que tenía. Era casi la quinta parte de lo que les faltaba para terminar de pagar la deuda… aunque probablemente acabaría gastándolo en el viaje para encontrar a Matsumoto Rangiku y poder divorciarse, así que no tenía sentido hacerse ilusiones de que le serviría para la deuda.

Aunque tal vez le sobrara, ya que agregaron más dinero por la cola de dragón. Las colas de dragones eran muy valiosas para los coleccionistas, ya que los dragones eran las criaturas más poderosas del reino fantástico era difícil conseguir algunos de sus miembros como trofeos y eso los hacía más valioso para los coleccionistas que gustaban de presumir su dinero.

La caza de dragones estaba prohibida en todos los reinos menos en el reino de las tinieblas, pero de todas formas no era ilegal comprar partes de dragones así que el negocio seguía y cada día habían más cazadores. Aun así, no le preocupaba que alguien quisiera atacar a Toshiro, normalmente solo era posible cazar a dragones sin forma humana, y cazar dragones guardianes o comprar partes de estos sí estaba prohibido hasta incluso en el reino de las tinieblas.

La importancia de los dragones guardianes era reconocida hasta por el reino más perverso, y tampoco había cazador lo suficientemente estúpido como para querer meterse con un dragón guardián, pues entre todos los dragones eran los más poderosos solo por debajo de los dragones celestiales, pero esos ya vivían solo entre los dioses y realmente no se los veía en tierras mortales desde hace siglos.

Una vez acabaron de almorzar finalmente llegó la hora de partir en su nueva forma de viajar.

-Sin tener que retrasarme por tu ritmo llegaremos en solo dos horas.- informó él mientras ataba su gabardina alrededor de su cintura. Ella fingió no escuchar el insulto implícito a su velocidad de vuelo. –Aun así no iré demasiado rápido para que no vomites.- la ninfa rodó los ojos pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Él la tomó en brazos y despegó a los cielos, volando tan rápido que Karin se abrazó a su cuello con pánico, deseando más que nunca no haberse metido en su pelea y ahora poder tener sus dos alas intactas para no tener que someterse a esto… aunque sabía que simplemente no podría haberse ido sin estar segura de que Hitsugaya no saldría herido. Ahora se enfrentaba a las consecuencias de su terquedad y las aceptaba.

Luego de dos horas, de verdad que estaba a un pelo de vomitar lo que almorzó, pero afortunadamente él se detuvo y aterrizó en una cabaña en medio del pequeño pueblo rodeado de árboles.

-¿Es aquí?- se alejó del dragón y miró con curiosidad al pueblito. Era uno como cualquier otro, a primera vista no parecía tener nada especial excepto quizás que la mayoría de los habitantes eran mitad humanos mitad bestia, o humanoides, y algunos saludaron alegremente al recién llegado.

-Sí, es aquí.- confirmó. –Preguntaré si Matsumoto está aquí o no… ¡Oigan! ¡¿Matsumoto está aquí?!- exclamó con voz fuerte.

-¡No, lo siento!-

-¡No la vemos desde hace meses, capitán!-

-¡Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que la vi por aquí!-

-¡Tampoco llama desde hace semanas, que desconsiderada!-

-¡Pregúntele a Haineko-chan, capitán!-

-¡Sí, ella debe saber!-

-¡Gracias, eso haré!- contestó Toshiro en respuesta a todos los gritos que contestaron su pregunta como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, luego tomó la muñeca de Karin y comenzó a arrastrarla en dirección al centro del pueblo. –Tal como sospeche, Matsumoto no está aquí, pero es probable que puedan decirnos donde está ahora.-

-¿Esa Haineko-chan sabrá dónde?- preguntó un poco dudosa.

-Sí alguien puede saber dónde está Matsumoto, esa debe ser Haineko.- afirmó sin dejar de arrastrarla.

-¿Es su mejor amiga o algo así?-

-Algo así… ¿Has oído del Kizuna?-

-Oh, sí.- frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. –Es cuando dos almas se unen para ser compañeras de batalla, y solo funciona sí hay al menos un ser mágico involucrado, así uno puede usar la magia o poderes del otro… ¿cierto?- no recordaba muy bien.

-Cierto.- asintió. –Matsumoto y Haineko están unidas por el Kizuna, y aunque no siempre se llevan bien mayormente se mantienen en contacto, así que sí ella no sabe dónde está Matsumoto ahora nadie lo sabrá.-

-Ya veo.- en ese caso, esperaba con todas su fuerzas que supiera el paradero de aquella escurridiza hada o no sabría qué diablos sería de su pobre y miserable vida.

Llegaron a una cabaña rodeada de exuberantes flores rosas y muchos gatos durmiendo en el tejado, por lo que Karin no se sorprendió en nada cuando una mujer-gato les abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡El pequeño Shiro-chan ha regresado!- exclamó con entusiasmo. -¡Y con una novia! Qué sorpresa… a Rangiku le encantara escuchar esto.- ronroneó traviesamente.

-Pero tú no le dirás nada, así que ni lo pienses.- gruñó el dragón. –Y no me llames así. Necesitó pedirte un favor.-

-¿O sea que sí es tu novia?- se quedó con la boca abierta. –Vaya, y yo que pensé que solo era una doncella en apuros a la que estabas ayudando, pero de verdad existe alguien capaz de derretir al dragón de hielo ¿quién lo diría?- soltó una risita picara.

-No es lo que piensas.- se frotó las sienes. –Mira, solo necesitó que me digas dónde está Matsumoto y me iré, y también tienes que acceder a no decirle nada de esto porque no quiero que se haga ideas equivocadas.-

-¿Y sí son ideas equivocadas por qué no lo has negado aún?- lo miró astutamente. Él se mantuvo en silencio y la mujer-gato finalmente estalló en carcajadas. –Ya, ya, pasa. Cuéntame todo dentro y veré sí accedo a tu petición o no, y cuando digo todo me refiero a todo.- guiñó un ojo.

Suspirando, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló dentro de la cabaña, maniobrando entre los muchos gatos intentando no pisar sus esponjosas colas o lindas patitas.

Se sorprendió cuando realmente él le dijo toda la verdad a Haineko, pero esta al ver su expresión confundida procedió a explicarle que ella era como una segunda madre o tía favorita para Hitsugaya y que no tenía sentido que intentara ocultarle las cosas porque lo averiguaría de todos modos, también le dijo que fue en este pueblo donde Rangiku y su esposo criaron al hada Momo y a Toshiro cuando eran unos huérfanos que vagaban por los ocho reinos en busca de un sitio donde encajar, y que todos le decían capitán porque él era tan mandón como el capitán de la guardia que siempre era demasiado estricto recaudando impuestos. Eso respondía a la pregunta de por qué por eso todo el mundo lo conocía, no debería sorprenderse, pero en cierto modo era extraño conocer un poco del pasado de su actual esposo. Él era misterioso por naturaleza, no sabía sí tenía oportunidad de algún día realmente llegar a conocerlo.

-Como podrás apreciar, necesitamos resolver esta cuestión inmediatamente, está en juego la vida de una mujer inocente.-

-Siempre eres tan correcto y moralista, ugh.- rodó los ojos. –No puedo creer que un niño así haya sido criado por las mejores apostadoras de todos los reinos donde las apuestas no son ilegales. Te casas con una mujer hermosa y lo primero que quieres hacer es divorciarte, no debería sorprenderme de ti.- negó con la cabeza. –Bien, bien, te ayudaré con tu problemita, ya que sería injusto dejar a esta pobre ninfa aguantándote para siempre.- se rió de su propia broma. –Veamos… hable con Rangiku la semana pasada, y ella me dijo que estaba… umm…- frunció los labios. -¿Dónde estaba esa vieja?...- uso su cola para frotar confusamente su oreja.

-¿No podrías contactarla tú?- preguntó Karin un poco nerviosa. –Así puedes hacerle saber que estamos buscándola.-

-Ella es la que me contacta, yo no soy la mágica en nuestra relación.- señaló la mujer-gato. –Su esposo es un caza-recompensas, así que viajan por todos los ocho reinos por su trabajo, y ahora están detrás de… ¿Cómo era su nombre? Agh.- se frotó las sienes las dos manos. –Garra… Barra… Barraga… Borrego…- empezó a murmurar.

-¿Barragan? ¿El poderoso hechicero de las tinieblas?- Toshiro se mostró sorprendido.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Ese mismo!- finalmente recordó.

-Es muy peligroso, pudieron haberme pedido ayuda.- murmuró molesto. –Cambio de planes, Karin. Te quedas aquí y yo iré a traerlos. Los ayudaré con su trabajo así que podría tomarme unas semanas.- comenzó a ponerse en pie. –Haineko, te pido que cuides de ella.-

-Claro, no será ni…-

-¡¿Disculpa?!- se quedó con la boca abierta. -¡No puedes abandonarme aquí e irte solo a una peligrosa misión solo porque crees que soy una delicada florecita! ¡Ya te he demostrado mi fuerza!-

-Y por demostrar tu fuerza te has vuelto incapaz de volar, estás en recuperación y solo serías una carga para mí aún más de lo que ya lo fuiste. No insistas.- se dio la vuelta.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí!- se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla. –Iré detrás de ti al reino de las tinieblas aunque me tomé meses.- él se acercó a ella gruñendo peligrosamente, pero no se inmuto ante su ira esta vez, se mantuvo firme en su lugar. –Voy a ir de una forma u otra, Toshiro.- masculló entre dientes.

-El reino de las tinieblas es un hervidero de depredadores para ti.- gruñó con su nariz casi pegada a la suya. –Vendrían en manada detrás de una ninfa joven, virgen y hermosa.- a pesar de que sus palabras estaban llenas de furia, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Sí viene un grupo de dragones malignos queriendo secuestrarte tal vez ni yo podría protegerte, es una locura y no consentiré que por tu terquedad ambos acabemos muertos.-

-¿Crees que soy una estúpida? Sé muy bien como es el reino de las tinieblas y también sé perfectamente cómo cuidarme sola.- ahora sus narices se estaban tocando y los dos se miraban con pura ira. –Solo es cuestión de un pequeño hechizo para disfrazar mi aroma y hasta incluso un disfraz para ocultar mi apariencia, es tan sencillo cuidarme en el reino de las tinieblas que casi quiero reírme por tu ingenuidad. ¡Soy mágica! ¡Y soy una guardiana! ¡No es tan fácil matarme ni secuestrarme!- rugió ya harta de que la subestime.

-Digas lo que digas no lograrás convencerme de que te llevé al lugar más peligroso de todo el reino fantástico. Y sí insistes en seguirme te congelare las dos piernas al piso y tendrás que escucharme por una vez y quedarte aquí.-

-¡Lánzame tu hielo más poderoso! ¡Lo derretiré con la flama del fénix en cuarenta putos segundos!- eso la agotaría muchísimo más después de haber usado el ala ayer pero podía hacerlo, lo haría de ser necesario.

Él gruñó por lo bajo y tomó bruscamente sus hombros, pegando su pecho al suyo y presionando aún más su nariz con la suya, con sus bocas a un mísero milímetro de tocarse.

-Tienes suerte de que seas un ser de fuego o ya te habría congelado por completo de no ser porque sé que eso te mataría, pero no me tientes o puede que no me importe matarte.- susurró con voz baja y peligrosa, sus labios rozándose con cada silaba que pronunciaba.

-Sí no te importa matarme entonces déjame ir contigo.- sonrió cínicamente.

-Eres una…- aspiró fuertemente por la nariz.

Se quedaron mirándose con puro desprecio por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que un sonido de ronroneo comenzó a hacerse oír en toda la habitación. Voltearon, encontrando a Haineko observándolos con una sonrisa complacida y llena de picardía.

-Creo que deberían besarse para romper toda esa tensión… Aunque creo que un simple beso no bastara, tengo una habitación libre perfecta para que liberen toda esa frustración.- guiñó un ojo.

Los dos se apartaron dos metros del otro inmediatamente, rojos como tomates pero aún con ceños fruncidos en sus rostros.

-¡Por favor no diga ese tipo de cosas, Haineko-san!- rogó Karin con las manos en las mejillas, más que absolutamente avergonzada.

-Oh, pero tú quieres ¿o no?-

Karin se quedó en blanco, odiándola con cada trozo de su alma porque hizo la pregunta ¿por qué tuvo que preguntarlo?

Antes de que la verdad de su cuerpo traicionero que solo podía pensar en ese beso le brotara de la boca, alcanzó a cubrírsela con ambas manos, presionándola con fuerza para que no se le escapara ni el más mínimo sonido, mirando con rabia a la mujer-gato antes de mirar al dragón completamente aterrada.

Él la miraba con curiosidad, examinando cuidadosamente su reacción. Ella se sintió profundamente humillada, porque para los dos la respuesta a esa pregunta debía ser clara. Si realmente quisiera decir no, simplemente lo diría, no tenía ninguna razón para callar una negativa, entonces ellos debían saber qué respuesta estaba por dar debido a su maldición de sinceridad.

Antes de que pueda avergonzarse más a sí misma, dio media vuelta y abandonó la cabaña, aun cubriendo su boca con sus manos por las dudas.

Se sentía tan avergonzada… No podía creer que de verdad una parte de ella quisiera decir "sí" a la pregunta de aquella mujer-gato. Apenas conocía al tipo y acababa de discutir con él y sin embargo… le gustó cuando la besó, y deseaba que la besará aun cuando estaba tan enojada después de todas las cosas que le dijo, y sí Haineko no les hubiera recordado su presencia entonces tal vez ella misma lo habría besado.

¿Por qué era tan patética?

-Karin…- al oír la voz de Hitsugaya, se tensó de inmediato.

Volteó, encontrándolo mirándola con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y ojos inexpresivos. Retiró las manos de su boca y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó nerviosamente.

Él tomó aire antes de seguir hablando.

-Lamento haber discutido contigo.- ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Se estaba disculpando? –Y también lamentó siempre menospreciarte y hacerte sentir inferior, de verdad que lo siento, Karin.- bajó la mirada. –No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, después de escucharte hablar con la camarera de ese bar me dije a mí mismo que no iba a volver a tratarte de ese modo, pero estaba tan preocupado cuando peleaste contra Bazz-B que no pude evitarlo, realmente… me preocupe. Y también estaba molesto porque no pude evitar que te hieran. Por eso pude ser un poco… irascible.- apretó los labios. –Bien, lo admito, fui un idiota, no debí insultarte, solo querías ayudarme, lo sé. Pero Karin, esta vez la situación es demasiado arriesgada, y no quiero que mueras así que te suplicaré de ser necesario.- se acercó más a ella y tomó sus manos. –Quédate aquí y espérame. Volveré con Matsumoto y serás libre de irte para casarte con aquel comerciante.- apartó la mirada por un segundo antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos. –Te lo ruego.-

Ella se sintió completamente derretida, y de cierta forma estaba molesta por eso. ¿Por qué le era tan fácil ganarse su perdón y su afecto con solo unas pocas palabras lindas? Sin duda era patética, aunque no es como si fuera a ceder a sus demandas por más que sus bellos ojos se lo suplicasen.

-Perdóname, Toshiro, pero no pienso quedarme aquí.- entrelazó sus dedos y lo miró suplicante. –Esta es nuestra misión, y dijiste que te quedarías conmigo hasta que todo se resuelva. No puedo solo sentarme aquí y esperar a que soluciones mis problemas, o lo haremos juntos o no haremos nada.- soltó sus manos y se cruzó de brazos con una mirada llena de determinación.

Él pareció increíblemente frustrado.

-Karin, tienes que ser racional. Simplemente espera aquí a salvo y traeré a Matsumoto para que finalmente seas libre de tu maldición y de mí. Tienes que volver para salvar a tu madre. Es estúpido que arriesgues la vida así.- se frotó las sienes.

-Hay un tiempo límite para pagarle al emperador. Tengo tres meses más, sí espero aquí sin saber cuándo volverás todo esto podría ser inútil. Incluso sí la traes en una semana este pueblo está lejísimos de mi ciudad, nunca llegaría a tiempo. Y sí me llevas contigo entonces solo debo pedirle a Rangiku-san que deshaga su don y nuestro matrimonio y finalmente seré libre, podré irme de inmediato. Y el reino de las tinieblas está mucho más cerca de mi ciudad que este pueblo.-

-…No voy a convencerte de que te quedes ¿verdad?- la miró resignado.

-No.- dijo muy segura.

El dragón soltó un largo suspiró, mirando hacia donde el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

-Muy bien, entonces partiremos mañana a primera hora.- cedió claramente a regañadientes. –Haineko accedió a darnos una habitación a cada uno, y también nos hará algo de cenar, así que volvamos adentro.- se giró para regresar.

-De acuerdo… Y Toshiro… gracias.- se sentía realmente agradecida por todas las molestias que se estaba tomando por su causa.

Él asintió y volvió adentro, ella se tomó un momento para prepararse mentalmente ante la idea de tener que volver a lidiar con la indiscreta mujer-gato y lo siguió.

Después de pasar una incómoda cena, fue a su habitación a dormir y eso hizo, hasta que la sensación de inmenso frío la hizo despertar. Tanto frío no era normal en esta zona ni en esta época del año, así que se envolvió en una manta y salió de su habitación para ver sí se trataba de Toshiro, golpeando en su habitación para saber si algo le pasaba. Cuando no contestó y el frío aumentó, decidió entrar al comprobar que la puerta no tenía seguro.

Su habitación estaba recubierta de escarcha, con carámbanos colgando del techo y una neblina helada elevándose desde el suelo. Él estaba dormido en su cama cubierto con una delgada sábana, completamente inmóvil, sin señal de estar teniendo una pesadilla más que su rostro sumido en una mueca de profunda agonía.

No pudo evitar preocuparse y se acercó a él dejando la puerta entrecerrada. Se sentó junto a él en su cama y tocó con un poco de duda su mejilla.

El dragón despertó de inmediato y tomó su muñeca. Ella jadeó y se puso en pie, susurrando una disculpa. Él abrió mucho los ojos al verla bien, pero no soltó su muñeca.

-Karin ¿qué haces en mi habitación?- preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo siento, hacía mucho frío y vine a ver si tú lo estabas causando.- ajustó más la manta sobre su cuerpo.

-Oh… lo siento, a veces pasa.- sacudió su cabello con su mano libre.

-¿Tenías un mal sueño?- preguntó preocupada. Él se mantuvo en silencio, evitando mirarla. –Puedes decírmelo, no te juzgaré.- sonrió un poco intentando inspirarle confianza.

-No era tanto un mal sueño, sino más bien… un mal recuerdo.- admitió un poco inseguro. –He vivido casi doscientos años, y no eres la primera persona con un noble motivo a la que ayudó. Hubo una vez que… no logré ayudar a esa persona.- cerró los ojos con pesar. –Perdí un buen amigo ese día.- el aire en la habitación, que había estado volviendo a la normalidad, volvió a enfriarse de golpe, y su agarre en su muñeca se apretó aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. –Lo siento, intentaré controlar el frío.- tomó aire y lentamente el frío comenzó a disminuir.

-Lamento haberte molestado.- volvió a sentarse en su cama y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sin moverse de ahí aun cuando se tensó y murmuró algo acerca de que debería volver a su habitación, sobre todo porque él todavía no soltaba su muñeca. –Sé que me quejó mucho de ti pero quiero que sepas que te agradezco mucho que me estés ayudando, podrías solo dejarme abandonada y volver a tu montaña a hacer tu trabajo de guardián y sin embargo aquí estás, así que de verdad, de verdad gracias, Toshiro.- se acurrucó más contra su pecho, sintiendo su aroma a invierno.

Ni siquiera sabía porque no quería dejarlo solo, pero no le gustó nada ver la tristeza en sus ojos cuando habló del amigo que perdió.

-Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte.- enterró el rostro en su cabello, colocando su mano libre en su espalda cuidando evitar su herida o donde estaba su ala intacta. –Arruine tu vida con un estúpido beso, te lo debó… incluso aunque dijiste que soy muy bueno besando.- eso último lo dijo claramente divertido y ella sintió su rostro arder.

-Tú…- quiso decir que no era la gran cosa, pero como todos ya bien sabían, era incapaz de mentir. –Sí, eres bueno.- diablos, como odiaba su maldición. –P-pero no es como si hubiera dado algún otro beso como para comparar.- intentó salvar un poco de su dignidad.

-Bueno… pronto podrás besar todo lo que quieras a tu prometido y ver sí es mejor que yo…- murmuró amargamente.

-Pero yo solo quiero besarte a ti.- refunfuñó ella sin darse cuenta, luego jadeó y se cubrió la boca con su mano libre, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos en su mente.

Mierda. De verdad que odiaba su estúpido "don", mataría a Matsumoto Rangiku apenas la encontraran.

Él soltó una larga exhalación, como sí hubiera contenido la respiración el minuto entero que estuvieron en absoluto silencio.

-Karin… Debes irte a tu habitación ahora.- murmuró contra su cabello, escuchándose como sí le doliera decir esas palabras. Ella no se movió y él gruñó. –En serio, Karin, vete ahora.- lo haría sí él soltara su muñeca y su espalda, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza de voluntad para decirle que lo haga ahora mismo. –Karin… sé que nuestro matrimonio fue un accidente… pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero consumarlo… ahora mismo…- ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza, no precisamente de disgusto. –Así que veté ahora, porque sí no te haré algo que tú no quieres que te haga…- finalmente la soltó, aunque solo para tomar sus hombros y apartarla un poco para poder mirar su rostro mejor. -¿O sí?-

Ella gimió. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarlo? Antes de responder, aprovechó su mano libre para cubrirse la boca con ambas manos y negarse a contestar.

Al recibir silencio como toda respuesta, él se abrazó a su cintura y volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo, solo que esta vez colocó la cabeza en el hueco de cuello y colocó un pequeño beso en su cuello donde la manta no la cubría, haciéndola estremecerse. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a besarla en el mismo sitio, solo que esta vez no se detuvo y apretó su manta entre sus puños para bajarla un poco, dándole más acceso a su piel erizada, bajando con sus besos para acariciar los nuevos sitios expuestos.

Karin quería detenerlo, pero a la vez no, y no sabía cuál sería la respuesta que saldría de su boca si quitaba sus manos, así que solo apretó los ojos y sus manos alrededor de su boca para no gemir cuando comenzó a chupar la piel de su clavícula.

Se sentía tan bien… y tan mal.

De repente la apretó más contra él, dejándola sentir su necesidad contra su muslo. Ni sus manos fueron suficientes para sofocar su jadeo por la sorpresa y algo más. Y entonces sus grandes manos tomaron sus delgadas muñecas y la obligaron a descubrir su boca mientras su boca bajaba hasta su escote, lamiendo el inicio de sus pechos voluminosos.

-Toshiro…- quería detenerlo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir.

-Contesta la pregunta, Karin.- soltó una de sus muñecas para amasar con ternura sus senos. -¿Quieres o no?-

-Quiero.- contestó impotente. Él sonrió antes de besarla con desesperación, comenzando a bajar la delgada tela del vestido sin tirantes que usaba para dormir. –P-pero…- murmuró ella sin aliento en medio del beso. –A la vez… no quiero.-

Él se apartó de golpe, cesando toda caricia, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No quieres?- preguntó en un susurro, sonando dolido.

-¡S-sí quiero! Pero a la vez no…- mierda ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Quería o no quería? Ni ella se entendía en este punto. –E-es que… tú y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos, tú mismo lo dijiste, y yo no quiero entregarme a otro que no sea mi marido.- tragó saliva. –Pero realmente me gustas… pero no quiero… no quiero atarme a ti más de lo necesario. Vamos a divorciarnos y voy a casarme con mi prometido como siempre debió ser y realmente no deberíamos estar haciendo esto ahora… pero… quiero… pero no… Agh…- enterró el rostro en las manos. Sin decir nada, él la bajó de su regazo. -¿Toshiro?- lo miró temerosa.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir, Karin.- se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la ventana, con su rostro inexpresivo. –Es más fácil para ti divorciarte de mí y casarte con el comerciante, lo entiendo.- abrió la ventana y extendió sus alas. –No sé en qué estaba pensando, claramente esto nunca funcionaría.- bajó la mirada por un momento, antes de suspirar y colocó un pie en la ventana. –Ve a dormir ahora, vendré en la mañana para continuar con nuestro viaje.- sin más que decir se lanzó fuera de la ventana, volando lejos de la cabaña.

La ninfa miró boquiabierta su figura hacerse más y más pequeña en el cielo nocturno, preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar. Él solo quería divertirse con ella y luego divorciarse y hacer como si nada ¿verdad? Pero dijo… no, debía estarse imaginando las cosas por sus bobas ilusiones, él nunca querría intentar que su matrimonio accidental, inesperado y ridículo funcionara ¿cierto? ¡Sería una completa locura! Y ellos se odiaban y eran un dragón de hielo guardián de las montañas heladas y una ninfa de fuego guardiana de un volcán, ¡jamás funcionaría! Así que claramente solo estaba haciéndose ideas tontas.

Volvió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama sintiéndose más fría que nunca aunque ahora la temperatura volvió a la normalidad, intentando convencerse de que hizo lo correcto, que apenas lo conocía y que de todos modos luego se arrepentiría.

Tal vez no pudiera mentirle a los demás, pero nadie le quitó la capacidad de mentirse a sí misma.

Fin.

¿O no?

Nah, realmente no xP

Este fic es el premio para nuestra queridisima Chintiwiwis, por haber ganado el primer lugar en la categoria fanfics de la Semana HitsuKarin y... sí, sí, la Semana HK q ocurrió hace 6 meses, lo siento, de acuerdo? He estado muy ocupada TTnTT Y tambien estaba esperando a q le entreguen la otra parte del premio para entregarle todo junto xP Ya tenía terminado el fic desde hace un tiempo pero estaba esperando a la otra admin para entregar su parte nwn

Chintiwiwis, espero q esté fic te haya gustado n.n Vi en una notificación vieja q hace no mucho fue tu cumple así q si quieres la parte 3 de este fic puede ser tu regalo por eso xD

De hecho creo q necesitare de 4 partes para cerrar toda la trama de este fic, pero depende lo q digas y cuanta aceptación tenga la historia ya veré q hago :P

Ojala q esto les haya gustado y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza :'c Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
